


Overwatch: Australian Division

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: Ala was an Overwatch Agent in the Australian Division, This is her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Before the Fall. 

"Agents, There is an attack planned towards the Omniun in Australia, We are sending Agents Ala, Jona, Zavier and Kilon, You will make sure the Fusion Core is not destroyed, If the fusion core meets it end, So does all of australia, You leave immediately," Captain Jenkins stated and we all saluted before running to gather our things. 

My metal legs clicked agianst the floor as I ran towards my room to get my utility belts and the rest of my gear, The residents in Australia wanted the Omnuim's gone but doing so would create a nucelar fall out and destroy the country. 

As I approach my room and I grabbed my gear and started to put it on, My utility belt had an accelerator that gave my metal legs super speed making me faster, I had a series of bombs and knives, I never liked guns, although its funny, I married A man who loved guns. I glanced over at the photo of myself and Jesse. He had a goatee but he swore he'd one day make a full beard. I smiled down at it before lifting up my messenger and recording a video. 

"Hey Cowboy, I got a mission and I don't know if I'll make it back, I really gotta push through on this one," I smiled at the camera before frowning slightly, "If I don't make it back, I'm sorry and I wish I could have seen you one last time, I love you, Say Hi to Angela and Tracer yeah?" I grinned and shut off the camera before sending it to Jesse. 

I placed the messenger down and slipped on the rest of my gear before walking out. 

I walked to the take off point and looked at Jona who had his full set of armor on and his war axe, He was a large man, a full beard and cybernetic eye I had fixed and updated many times, He could shoot missiles and smash whole buildings down. 

Jona send me a large smile. 

"Nervous are we love?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I smiled, shaking my head. 

"Of course not! I'm Australian, Nothing scares me!" I laughed and He let out a whole hearted chuckled that seemed to shake the base. 

Kilon was our offense, He was fast with his machine gun and left metal arm, He had long dark hair and wore a gas mask. He never spoke much but that was because he couldn't, he had his voice box removed and his lungs were terrible, I felt sorry for him but he seemed to smile under his mask when ever I fixed his arm. 

Zavier was something different, He was dark and glared at everyone, almost as if he was better then us. His gauntlets could produce lightning and shock waves to knock enemies back, He always gave as snarky looks. 

I didn't like him too much. 

As for me, I was the support, I healed and was a mechanic, I had pulsers on my hands that healed my team mates and I could easily hack and make things on the battle field or in my free time. 

I excelled in making bombs and explosive weapons, Made a rocket launcher once but it almost blew up. 

The jet took off and I stared out of the front windows. We were in Sydney and making our way to the outback, most of the omnuims were placed there due to over population in the bigger cities. I thought it was stupid because all of the outback people were pissed, they had been kicked out of their land to make room for the robots. I personally didn't hate robots but kicking people out of their home land was pathetic. 

I stared at the starry skies and sighed softly, I hope this mission goes well, After this they would be moving me to the american division and into Blackwatch, I would be working along side Angela and Jesse as a mechanic for the division. I loved the battle field but I liked making things and working on new ways to create weapons and studying. Some people would argue that I was a genuis but I was just me. 

Ala Ja- McCree, Jesse and I were always in dispute of whether to change my last name or to hifernate it, I couldn't decide. 

I stared at the Omnuims that were in sight in the distance, The earth surrounding the factory was orange and red soil and sand, it was approaching nightfall, it would start to get cold. 

"Think we will make it out?" Kilon's rusty voice sounded and I glanced over at him, I was nervous, something didnt feel right. 

"Hopefully we do, We can never know with these types of things, Im honestly abit nervous, This is my last mission with you guys before I go to America," I looked at the metal floor of the jet and Kilon ruffled my hair.

"Your not normally this much of a downer, We will survive the mission and you'll go live your lovely married life with McCree," He was smiling under his mask, I could tell by the way his eyes crinkled and I smiled softly, "Although if you have any kids, You gotta name one after me," 

He nudged me and I laughed, "You have to take that one up with Jesse," 

I grabbed one of the new gadgets I made and handed it to him. 

"Here, This help," I smiled and he raised an eyebrow. 

"What is it?" He asked, "Its not gonna explode on me is it?" 

"No, Of course not, Its a disabler, If you run out of ammo fling it at a group of enemies and it'll track them and send a series of shock waves through their bodies making their muscle to contract and they'll be disabled for about 2 minutes, I tested it out my self, It hurts alot," I smiled and he nodded, equiping it to his utility belt that hung around his torso. 

"Landing in 20 seconds," An AI spoke out and I nodded, checking to make sure I had all my equipment and gadgets, I looked at my heart pendant necklace and kissed it gently. 

Soon. 

The jet landed with a small screech and the back door opened, We all stood up and I clicked my accelerator and my legs began to light up before I hovered over the ground and we made our way out. My legs gave me an advantage of speed and being able to keep up with the group. 

There was already gun fire and Zavier took to the skies to find a way in from the roof, his metal wings zoomed him up into the air and Kilon ran forwards, staying to the shadows. 

I was behind Jona, He busted down the factory wall and held up his large bionic shied, blocking the gun fire, I stared at the group firing at us. 

They were just a bunch of pissed of Aussies who had made or gotten weapons and were slaying omnics and destroying the factory. 

I raised my bionic knives around myself. 

"I'm going to find the fusion core and shut it off!" I shouted to Jona before racing off down a hallway as he took care of the attackers. 

I turned down several hallways before I stopped just before a corner where a group was trying to bust down a door, It was probably to the fusion core, I grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it down the hallway before it went off and the group started to cough. I turned the corner and flung knives at them, killing them instandly. 

I looked at the caved in door and found a group of humans and omnics. 

"Run! Get out of the factory now, take these shields and run as far away as you can!" I shouted and gave them portable shields and they all ran off, I took off agian, searching for the fusion core before I skid to a stop, almost running off a run way, I had reached the omnics building area and a group of people were placing exposives around the fusion core. 

What the fuck?!

I swallowed before I zoomed down and hid behind a machine. 

"This'll destroy the whole place, turn those filthy omnics to junk and we will have our country back." One man spoke and I shook my head. 

He's an absulote idoit!

"Yeah! it'll show the government that we don't need the robots," A deep voice stated and I got up.

"Stop!" I yelled.

There were five men, they were all average sized and stopped hauling explosives at fusion core. 

"Who the hell is this?"

"If you blow up the fusion core it'll cause a nuclear fall out and the whole country will go to hell!" I explained. 

"Yeah right! Why would we believe a stupid omnic lover," 

"Its true! Omnic factories are powered by nuclear energy!" I stated. 

"Get her!" One man yelled and I groaned. 

There goes the talking them out of it plan. 

I raised my knives and flung them at the impedding man before moving out of the way of another and jumped up, landing on his head before jumping towards the main guy, kicking the switch out of his hand and punching him in the face. He stumbled back and I jumped up agian as the tallest of the five men jumped at me and into the fusion core. I grimced as he was desinigrated and the other three turned to me. 

I stared for a few moments before one of them ran for the kill switch and I ran towards it as well but just before I reached it, I was pulled back. 

"Ala!" Zavier yelled as he grabbed me and flew up wards, "this place is gonna blow in 10 seconds!" He yelled and continued to fly upwards and away. 

"No!" I yelled just before there was loud bang and the facility started to explode and I held onto Zavier was there was another loud bang, he flew as fast as he could and we were alittle away before there was a sound of destruction and the whole factory went up in a nuclear cloud, I was incased in Zavier's wings as we got hit with a wave of radiation and we went down into a cravess. 

I let out a loud scream before I was knocked out on impact. 

That was all I remembered. We had failed and Australia become a nuclear waste land when I had woken up, still incased in Zavier's wings.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how long I was out for or how many days had passed since the fusion core had caused a nuclear fall out but as I walked around the Australian landscape, everything had changed. The scenery was different, there were dead animal carcass everywhere and the sky was yellow and green. The sand still seemed to be a orange colour but it was different. Almost as if it was poisoned.

I kept a piece of cloth around my mouth to avoid breathing in as much air as possible, I couldn't find any signs of life or civilization, everything was a waste land. I had found a town eventually, the buildings were destroyed and there was mass genocide, dead humans everywhere. Some looked like they had melted or boiled alive and some had been crushed by buildings collapsing and falling. The bodies of woman, children and men. I had found a cheap store and stared looking for food, the cloud of radiation blocked out the sun but it still made it hot.

I found bottles of water and some food and started to down the water. My mouth had been dry so I had to of been out for atleast a day or two.

As I made my way through town, I heard a cry. It sounded like a _child_?!

I turned and ran towards the sound, swiftly making my way through the rubble and debress, I jumped and slide over a few pieces of buildings until I found the source of the crying. There was a young boy, no older then maybe 7, bright blonde hair and freckled skin, his arm trapped under a piece of rubble. I jumped over the destruction and slid down to the boy. He was screaming and crying, tears rolling down his face.

"Hey! Shh," I whispered and he seemed to quiet down and looked at me with his amber eyes.

"It hurts! I can't feel my arm," He sobbed and I softly stroked his head.

"I'm going to help you okay?" I said as I moved and pressed my feet against the rock and pushed, the boosters in my feet starting to lift the rock slightly, I groaned as I continued to push to rock, my body shoving against the ground as it moved more until the boy slit free. He was still sobbing and soon he lead out a louder scream and I stared.

His arm, from below the elbow was gone and blood coming out.

He sobbed and I quickly got up, tearing a peice off my shirt and pressing it agianst the wound to stop the bleeding.

"It hurts.." He mumbled and sobbed, I swallowed thickly and smiled at him in comfort.

"Its okay, I'm a doctor, I'm gonna fix your arm," I whispered and held out my hand, my pulser's worked similar to Angela's staff, a soft glow came from them and slowly to bleeding stopped and the skin started to reform to make a stump, The boy was leaning up against a piece of rubble and still crying.

"What's your name?" I asked and He swallowed, his lip quivering.

"J-jamison," He mumbled and I softly stroked his cheek.

"Jamison, I can't grow back your arm but I can make you one okay?" I whispered and he nodded, shaking slightly, "Do you know where your parents are?"

"Mum and Dad, They got crushed," He whispered and sobbed slightly, I hushed him again and stood up, He looked up at me as I scooped him into my arms, he clung to my shirt and placed a cloth over his face.

"Keep this over your face, It'll stop you from getting poisoning," He nodded and held it over his face, I placed another piece of cloth over my own face and started to make my way through the rubble, towards the cheap store I had found.

 

**Overwatch: American Division.**

 

_"The Fusion Core in Australia's Omnuim has been destroyed causing Mass nuclear fallout and for the country to almost be obliterated, There has been no signs of human life found and We are not sure if there every will be agian, Cities and Town's have been destroyed and We have lost contact with the Australian: Division including Agent Zavier, Jona and Ala,"_

The report hit the Overwatch agents ears and they all fell into a depressed silence, Lena looked over at Angela who had her hands over her mouth and Jack looked to Gabriel who was staring at his apprentice. Winston took off his glasses and folded them shaking his head softly as all eyes landed on Jesse McCree. 

Jesse stared at the floor, his hat covering his face. He stood still, shocked from the news and stared at the white floor of the meeting room. 

Lena was the first to speak. 

"Jesse, Love, I-" She became quiet, not sure of what to say. They all knew Ala, the short smart mouthed Australian girl who had taken the cowboys heart and right now, everyone could almost see it shattering. 

Gabriel placed a firm hand on Jesse's shoulder, Reyes might have been strict and cold towards everyone but he had a heart and Jesse's love had just been taken from him. 

Jesse wasnt one to cry, he was normally upbeat and happy just like how Ala had been but a soft sob escaped his body as he turned and ran from the room, his head flew off but he didn't care, he had no idea where he was going but he ran. Tears streaming down his face and the words of the report screamed in his head over and over. 

He finally collapsed, sobs and cries leaving his body as he screamed, the whole base could probably hear it. 

He curled up, covering his face with his hands and sobbing. 

"Ala, Darlin' I love you so much," He whispered and cried. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after the Nuclear fall out in Australia, A older Ala and a 12 year old Junkrat search the wasteland for something to eat and maybe more scrap to trade only to come in contact with a hostile man.

I walked through the debress and metal with Jamie next to me, he was 12 years old and I taught him to make bombs and defend himself, he had grown into a skinny tall young man. About 5'3, quite tall for a 12 year old and almost as tall as me. I stood at 5'5 and he came up to my shoulders.

Life was hard, we had found another group of survivors and we were known as the junkers, We collected metal and scrap to trade for food and water, anything to keep us surviving. Most of them new me as Jamie's mum, I had sort of grown to be that type of person for him, He'd even call me mother a few times. The radiation was the worst of it, It only slightly been affected, my hearing was abit off and I couldn't always feel things but it was better then what some other junker's had gotten. Some of them had been distorted, growing club limbs and their faces puffing up or even madness.

Jamie was going Mad, He had an obsession with bombs, always looking for new ways to make them and bigger explosions. He slipped in and out of madness, it was like he was bi-polar.

I looked down at the tall kid and He was looking around, his blonde hair was sticking up awkwardly and his brown eyes had grown into a bright orange from the radiation. 

"Over there, looks some what valuable," Jamie pointed to a shiney hunk of metal and we made our way over to it. 

It sort of looked like a house, odd.

We looked around and I inspected the metal, it was shiney and clean. 

"Its just like the rest of the junk, only cleaner," I spoke and Jamie nodded.

We had savanged and found a few things, A tin of fuel went a long way which we were lucky to find and a working solar generator. We could sell the generator to the foodies for a high price, it'd work well to keep their food cold.

"Why do you think it's clean?" He asked and I shrugged. 

"Probably got dug up during a sand storm or so-" 

I was cut off by loud shouting. 

"You get the bloody hell away from my house you Junkers!" A man screeched and Jamie and I jumped back. Jamie was in front of me.

"We didn't know it was a house," I said in a hoarse voice and the man looked at his, he was twiching and his eyes were bright. 

He was one of the looney guys. 

"That's a nice arm ya got there boy," He grinned and I huffed. 

"Don't you fuckin' touch him," I spat and Jamie shuffled closer to me. 

"I could sell that arm for alot, get me alot of food," The looney seemed to be rambling to himself and was looking around, like he was having a conversation with himself. 

"We want it," He murmered, "Give us it" 

He twitched before he attack Jamie and dragged him across the sandy ground. 

"You get the fuck away from him!" I yelled and Jamie kicked and squirmed.

"Get off me! Get off me ya looney!" Jamie yelled before the man lifted a large carving knife and I screamed before he swung it down on Jamie's leg and cut most of the way through it. 

I let out what you would have called a battle cry and lunged at the looney, my hands wrapping around his throat and dodging the carving knife, I grabbed it from his hands and let out an insane scream. I honestly felt like I wasn't in my body at that time, sorta like I was watching it all happen. I seemed insane, swinging the knife down in the looney, first time into his shoulder, second time into his chest, third time in to his skull and I repeated over and over agian until he was a cut up mess and I was covered in blood. 

When I came to my usual self agian, I dropped the knife and turned to Jamie. The cut went down on an angle and left his leg partly attached, it went through his knee and He was holding it, shaking and crying. I had rushed over, pulling my scarf off and wrapping it around his leg, to the cut and had lifted him up. 

"Come on Jamie, Were gettin' back to town," I spoke and struggled to carry him but I managed and made my way back to town. 

That was how Jamie had lost his leg, some looney trying to hack it off, I, of course, did my best to try and save his leg but I ended up removing it and he was left with a stump for a while. He wasn't the same after that, seemed more insane and offensive towards everyone except me. I made him a new leg the best I could with the limited supplies I had, He had helped. Saying that he wanted some knowledge on making fake limbs just incase his ever stuffed up. It was a peg leg and We had made it a movable joint. He learned how to walk agian slowly, had a tiny limb when he walked. 

As insane as Jamie got, He was always the same towards me, The Junkers had started to call him Junkrat but I always called him Jamie, He called me Mum, saying that I was always there for him and had saved him the best I could like a mum does. 

I often thought about having kids like when I was with Jesse, we were 19 and always spoke about our future but I had son now, not a blood son but I protected him and taught him like a mother would. I always thought that I would die in the out back wasteland one day from radiation poisoning but Jamie had been so determent to leave and we did after Jamie had found something, a very powerful something. 

We left Australia and never agian would I have thought I would have seen a city bustling with so many people.


End file.
